


Bad Day

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coma, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike ha fatto uno sbaglio e tutti ce l'hanno con lui e lo trattano male. E se quelli fossero gli ultimi momenti che passano col ragazzo?<br/>NB: Balthazar è presente nella fic in un ruolo diverso da quello che aveva in "Supernatural"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dal secondo capitolo l'alternanza tra la realtà e il mondo parallelo sarà indicata da due stili diversi (normale e corsivo)

Stavolta Mike l'aveva fatta grossa. Non solo aveva perso in tribunale, con un caso così semplice – una presunta frode finanziaria – che anche sua nonna avrebbe potuto vincere, ma aveva fatto anche perdere il cliente allo studio. E non un cliente qualsiasi, no. Niente meno che Clinton Harris, magnate della finanza, un uomo che fatturava dieci milioni di dollari al mese, per non parlare di tutti quelli che riciclava alle Isole Cayman (perché un vero uomo d'affari non era mai davvero pulito).  
Mike era finito, un avvocato destinato al fallimento dopo un esordio di successo (almeno per uno che la laurea non l'aveva neanche ottenuta). Non era un gioco o un processo finto in cui poteva permettersi di perdere. Lo sguardo che Harvey gli aveva rivolto, quando si era voltato verso di lui dopo la sentenza, non era deluso come quel giorno, quando aveva ceduto la vittoria a Kyle. Era furioso. C'era una rabbia che il ragazzo non vi aveva mai visto e Mike non ebbe il coraggio di andargli incontro.  
Lasciò che se ne andasse in macchina con Ray e si limitò a prendere un taxi e a tornare al suo appartamento. Non avrebbe dormito con Harvey quella notte, nel suo lussuoso attico, temeva di non essere benvoluto. Anzi, era più una sicurezza che un timore. Mentre si preparava un bicchiere di latte caldo prima di andare a dormire, pensò che questa era la prima volta, da quando lui e Harvey avevano cominciato a fare coppia anche nella vita, che stavano separati.  
Un nodo gli serrò la gola e per l'ennesima volta prese in mano il cellulare. Niente, né un sms né una chiamata da parte del suo boss. Aveva combinato un vero casino.  
Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido? “Ingenuo” lo avrebbe definito Jessica e sicuramente non avrebbe avuto torto. Non aveva tenuto in considerazione l'accusa, convinto com'era che il caso fosse già vinto in partenza, come tutti gli dicevano. In fondo era per questo che glielo avevano affidato, no? Perché nessuno poteva sbagliare, nemmeno lui.  
Mike sbuffò, spegnendo il fuoco prima che il latte uscisse fuori dal pentolino. In fondo non doveva essere lusingato di essere stato scelto perché talmente inetto da non poter perdere un caso così semplice. Un caso che lui aveva perso perché non aveva scavato a fondo nella vicenda, non aveva pensato che l'accusa potesse trovare un testimone a sorpresa, pronto ad incastrare il suo assistito.  
Che forse meritava anche di perdere, ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era che Clinton Harris era talmente arrabbiato che aveva deciso di lasciare la Pearson Hardman, portandosi dietro i suoi soldi riciclati e gettando altro disonore sullo studio legale. E tutto per colpa di un ragazzo ingenuo e sensibile che voleva giocare a qualcosa di più grande di lui.  
Tutti ce l'avevano con Mike, ma al ragazzo interessava solo di Harvey. Del suo capo, del suo amante, dell'uomo col quale faceva coppia ormai da mesi. Ma erano poi una coppia? Mike se lo era chiesto spesso: in fondo Harvey non era tipo da smancerie o da regali romantici, non c'era stato nessun “Ti amo” tra di loro. Però Mike lo aveva visto cambiare pian piano, piccoli segni che lo avevano fatto sorridere di felicità, come una rosa sul cuscino o un bacio dato in pubblico, senza timore di essere visti. Chissà dove sarebbero arrivati se Mike non avesse fatto quella cazzata.  
“Non è colpa mia” mormorò, fissando il liquido bianco che si andava lentamente raffreddando. Giustificazioni, erano solo quelle che riusciva a trovare per togliersi un po' di colpa da dosso: Harvey e Louis lo avevano subissato di lavoro extra, tanto il caso di Harris era già praticamente vinto, e lui non ci si era potuto dedicare più di tanto tempo. E poi Trevor era tornato nella sua vita e Jenny voleva sapere come mai lui non la chiamava più (non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di dirle di Harvey) e...  
Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Era solo colpa sua e ora tutti ce l'avevano con lui.  
Sospirando Mike prese il suo bicchiere di latte e si avviò verso la camera da letto. Magari se dormiva abbastanza a lungo – un anno, forse – si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe scoperto che ognuno aveva dimenticato quello che era successo. Un pensiero assurdo, ma in quel momento l'unico cui Mike si poteva attaccare.

******

Il giorno dopo, però, tutti ricordavano perfettamente e, per sfortuna di Mike, erano pronti a fargli sapere quanto deludente fosse stato.  
La prima persona che incontrò fu Rachel; la ragazza con lui aveva il dente avvelenato da quando l'aveva scaricata (anche se non era il termine esatto, visto che lui ci aveva provato, ma lei si era comportata come se ce l'avesse avuta d'oro) e non perse tempo per sfoggiare un sorriso ironico mentre Mike le passava accanto, diretto alla sua scrivania.  
“Vedo che aiutare gli altri con l'esame non ti ha fatto diventare più intelligente, ragazzino!” esclamò con una risatina acida.  
Mike si fermò e si voltò a fissarla, cercando nella mente qualche risposta abbastanza sarcastica per tenerle testa, ma nel suo cervello sembrava albergare il vuoto cosmico. Tutto quello che voleva fare era gettarsi ai piedi di Harvey e chiedergli scusa finché gli fosse rimasto un po' di fiato in gola.  
Scosse la testa e riprese la sua strada, mentre Rachel faceva una smorfia delusa davanti a quella remissività che non le permetteva di infierire ulteriormente. “Ah, dimenticavo. Jessica vuole vederti” aggiunse, andandosene.  
Mike si fermò ancora, gelato. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, però ingenuamente aveva sperato che la donna lo odiasse al punto da non volerlo più vedere nella sua vita.  
Era ingenuo, appunto.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si avviò verso l'ufficio del capo supremo, ignorando le risatine dei colleghi.  
“Ah, signor Ross. La stavo aspettando” disse Jessica, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Prego, si accomodi.”  
Mike obbedì in silenzio, prendendo posto sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania. “Signora Pearson, io...” tentò di dire, ma la donna lo zittì con un cenno della mano.  
“Ingenuo e tenero” mormorò Jessica, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia e fissando i suoi scuri in quelli azzurri del ragazzo. “Se lo ricorda? Glielo dissi un po' di tempo fa, in occasione del finto processo. Sa, avevo sperato che quell'esperienza l'avesse fatta maturare, ma mi sbagliavo. Ieri è stato ingenuo, tenero e stupido.”  
Quell'offesa fece sobbalzare Mike che però non interruppe il contatto visivo, malgrado sentisse le sue guance imporporarsi per l'imbarazzo.  
“Lei non solo non è adatto a far parte di questo studio legale. Non è proprio capace di fare l'avvocato” continuò la donna, spezzando l'autostima di Mike – ammesso che il ragazzo ne avesse ancora un po' – sotto le sue scarpe col tacco. “Certo, è bravo nei compiti a casa che Louis e Harvey le danno, ma totalmente incapace di gestire un processo in tribunale. Quindi questo, signor Ross, è un ultimatum: o cambia atteggiamento o lei è fuori dallo studio, qualsiasi cosa Harvey possa dire al riguardo. Sono stata chiara?”  
Era probabilmente una domanda retorica, ma Mike annuì lo stesso, prima di alzarsi e lasciare l'ufficio, tentando di nascondere gli occhi lucidi.  
Arrivò finalmente al suo cubicolo e si lasciò andare sulla sedia come un naufrago su una zattera in mezzo al mare. E mai paragone fu più azzeccato, vista la tempesta che ancora incombeva e che stava per abbattersi su Mike.  
Gli venne lasciata almeno qualche ora per riprendere fiato, prima che Kyle Durant si facesse avanti. Mike era intento a leggere alcuni documenti che Louis aveva lasciato sulla sua scrivania quando l'altro associato lasciò cadere davanti a lui un libro. Il ragazzo non se lo aspettava e balzò letteralmente in piedi, fissando lo sguardo sul volto divertito del collega.  
“Pensavo che avessi bisogno di qualche ripasso, Ross” ridacchiò Kyle. “Sai, per evitare di far fare un'altra brutta figura allo studio la prossima volta che entri in un tribunale.”  
Mike abbassò lo sguardo, trovandosi a fissare la copertina del manuale di legge per principianti.  
“Molto divertente” sibilò, alzando lo sguardo su Kyle che rise ancora più forte.  
“Dio, il ragazzino mi vuole fare paura! E pensare che ieri in aula balbettava come un bambino! M-mi s-scusi, V-vostro O-onore!” esclamò facendogli il verso.  
Il ragazzo stava per scattare in avanti, quando – come una ciliegina sulla torta – Louis apparve dal nulla.  
“Cosa succede qui?” chiese, fissando prima Kyle poi Mike.  
“Niente, stavamo solo dando dei consigli a Mike per non fargli fare altre brutte figure” rispose il suo protetto.  
Louis non staccò gli occhi dall'associato di Harvey, mentre un sorriso maligno gli si dipingeva sulle labbra. “Consigli? Con lui ci vorrebbe un miracolo” disse, allungando la mano per prendere la cartella di documenti che giaceva ancora aperta sulla scrivania di Mike. “D'ora in poi non voglio che tu segua qualcuno dei miei casi; un idiota come te sarebbe capace di far scagionare anche Charles Manson per insufficienza di prove” aggiunse con cattiveria, dando il tutto a Kyle che se ne andò gongolando. “E ora, tutti al lavoro!”  
Mike si lasciò cadere sulla sedia con gli occhi sbarrati sul nulla. Non era una gran perdita non lavorare più per Louis, però era un'altra prova della sua inettitudine. Si chiese cosa stava facendo lì e si rispose che l'unica ragione era Harvey. Il suo capo, il suo amico, il suo amante. L'uomo che non si faceva sentire da ieri sera e che ancora non aveva visto.  
A fatica si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso il suo ufficio; aveva bisogno di lui, di sapere che almeno lui non lo odiava. Ma Donna lo fermò prima che potesse arrivare alla porta.  
“Non vuole vederti.”  
Mike si fermò sul posto, sentendo le sue gambe prossime a cedere.  
“C-cosa?” chiese, voltandosi verso la segretaria. Odiava balbettare, gli ricordava quello che Kyle aveva detto poco prima.  
“Mi ha ordinato di non farti entrare nel suo studio” rispose Donna, lanciando un'occhiata gelida al ragazzo. “E mi dispiace dirti che ha ragione: hai fatto una cazzata e sarà Harvey ad andarci di mezzo. Mike, lui ha scommesso tutto per te e tu lo ripaghi comportandoti come un inetto. A volte penso che non avrebbe mai dovuto assumerti.”  
Stavolta le lacrime premettero così forte per uscire che Mike riuscì a nasconderle solo scappando a tutta velocità per rifugiarsi in bagno. Si chiuse dentro e si premette con forza la mano contro la bocca, celando ogni singhiozzo per non farsi sentire. Non voleva altra cattiveria per quel giorno.  
Lasciò che il dolore lentamente scivolasse via insieme alle lacrime e si abbandonò contro il pavimento freddo della toilette, ad occhi chiusi; in fondo era solo Harvey l'unica persona che veramente gli stava a cuore ed era a lui che doveva chiedere perdono. Donna aveva ragione, ma sapeva che Harvey lo amava, glielo aveva dimostrato in modi ambigui e misteriosi, ma lui lo sapeva. Lo sentiva.  
Tornò alla sua scrivania e fece finta di lavorare per tutto il resto del tempo, stando sempre attento al corridoio da cui sarebbe dovuto passare il suo boss. Il suo piano era semplice: avrebbe rincorso Harvey ed avrebbe parlato con lui, si sarebbe scusato, si sarebbero chiariti e avrebbero fatto pace. Perché Harvey era arrabbiato ma lo amava ancora, ne era certo.  
Attese per ore mentre lo studio si svuotava, fino alle dieci quando vide un'ombra scura passare a tutta velocità. Mike fu un fulmine a prendere la sua borsa e a corrergli dietro, però quando arrivò agli ascensori, scoprì che Harvey era già sceso. In tutta fretta prese quello accanto e pregò come mai prima d'ora per poterlo raggiungere in tempo.  
Quando arrivò al piano terra, si precipitò fuori e rincorse il suo capo col cuore in gola.  
“HARVEY!” gridò, ma l'uomo non accennava a rallentare il passo.  
“HARVEY!” continuò ad urlare lungo le scale. Niente, l'uomo sembrava non sentirlo neanche.  
Ray rimase fermo con la portiera aperta, seguendo la scena in silenzio. E finalmente, poco prima che l'avvocato potesse salire, Mike fece un ultimo sforzo e gli afferrò un polso. “Harvey, ti prego...”  
Il resto delle parole rimase nella gola del ragazzo, mentre Harvey si voltava verso di lui, trattenute da quello sguardo carico di... disprezzo.  
“Cosa vuoi, Mike? Non hai già provocato abbastanza danni? Vuoi farmi perdere il posto, eh?” chiese senza gridare, senza neanche alzare la voce di un semitono. Non serviva, il tono che stava usando stava ferendo il ragazzo più di un pugno in pieno volto. “Sappi che il mio lavoro, quello per il quale ho lottato per anni, è più importante di tutto, perfino di te. Soprattutto di te. Pensavo di aver assunto un ragazzo con delle qualità, invece mi ritrovo con un ragazzino inutile e dannoso. Avrei dovuto capire subito che eri solo un grosso sbaglio. E ora vattene via e fatti rivedere da queste parti solo quando te lo dirò io!”  
Senza aggiungere altro, salì in auto e lasciò che Ray chiudesse lo sportello. Mike era fermo immobile sul marciapiede e solo l'autista gli rivolse un sorriso, l'unico in tutta la giornata. “Gli passerà” sussurrò, salendo al posto di guida.

*****

 _Ragazzino... stupido... bambino balbettante... idiota... inetto... inutile..._  
Gli era bastato un giorno di lavoro per perdere quel poco di fiducia in se stesso che era riuscito a guadagnare in quei mesi alla Pearson Hardman.  
E adesso, mentre pedalava stancamente verso casa, ogni singola parola gli rimbombava nella testa. Una voce, poi, urlava più forte delle altre: quella di Harvey. Lo aveva definito inutile, un errore; aveva detto che il suo lavoro era più importante di lui. Soprattutto di lui.  
Mike non aveva mai sperato di poter diventare l'uomo della vita di Harvey, ma nel cuore aveva cullato l'illusione di essere almeno un po' amato. Invece... invece era solo un'illusione che era svanita non appena aveva mostrato a tutti quanto fosse incapace.  
Pensò per un attimo di andare da Trevor a comprare un po' di fumo, in modo da stordirsi e da non pensare più a niente. Ma aveva promesso ad Harvey di non farlo più e, anche se ormai non c'era più niente tra lui e il suo capo (ex-capo, forse?), non se la sentiva di tradire ulteriormente la sua fiducia. Ammesso che ce ne fosse ancora.  
E poi non era di Trevor che aveva bisogno, né di Jenny.  
Forse sua nonna, ma a quell'ora non erano permesse visite e poi non voleva deludere la donna. In fondo era l'unica persona al mondo che gli volesse bene.  
No, era meglio passare la serata a guardare film strappalacrime, mangiando gelato. Una soluzione che non risolveva niente, ma almeno non faceva male e poteva piangere liberamente.  
Girò in una strada deserta che di solito non percorreva mai ed entrò in un piccolo discount, aperto tutta la notte. Voleva solo comprare un po' di gelato e magari qualche cioccolata ipercalorica, però in fondo doveva aspettarsi che un giornata di merda avesse un finale all'altezza dell'inizio.  
Lo comprese subito quando si trovò davanti la canna di una pistola.  
“Non tentare di fare l'eroe” mormorò la voce del rapinatore mentre il suo compare svuotava la cassa.  
Mike non era un eroe. Era un ragazzino inetto, stupido, ingenuo, debole e inutile, che giocava ad un gioco più grande di lui. Era però un essere umano e la prima reazione istintiva alla vista dell'arma da fuoco fu fare qualche passo indietro per paura. Non poteva sapere che il rapinatore era al suo primo crimine ed aveva ancora più paura di lui, tanto da reagire d'istinto premendo il grilletto.  
Il resto fu un terribile dolore alla testa e l'impatto violento col pavimento, mentre lentamente qualcosa di caldo e appiccicoso scendeva sui suoi occhi. Non ebbe tempo di farsi domande o di mandare un ultimo pensiero alle persone che amava. Non poté neanche vedere la sua vita che gli scorreva davanti perché d'improvviso tutto divenne buio e silenzioso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'alternanza tra la realtà e il mondo parallelo sarà indicata da due stili diversi (normale e corsivo)

La prima a venire a sapere quello che era successo a Mike fu Donna.  
Non era poi così strano, visto che la segretaria era a conoscenza di tutto quello che succedeva nello studio e non, ma stavolta non furono i suoi mezzi poco leciti di ottenere informazioni ad aiutarla.  
Accadde la mattina successiva al giorno orribile di Mike Ross. Donna stava seduta alla sua scrivania, scrivendo oziosamente al computer; la sua attenzione, però, era concentrata su quello che stava accadendo davanti a lei, nello studio del suo capo. Non doveva guardare, doveva solo ascoltare quello che i presenti dicevano grazie all'interfono perennemente acceso.  
Le voci di Harvey, Louis e Jessica cercavano di sovrastarsi l'una con l'altra, ma il senso del discorso era fin troppo chiaro.  
Mike.  
Mike e il suo fallimento.  
Mike che si permetteva anche di arrivare in ritardo.  
Il cuore di Donna si strinse a sentire Harvey che ancora, malgrado tutto, lottava per salvare quel ragazzino irriconoscente dal licenziamento. Lei più di chiunque altro conosceva bene il suo capo e sapeva che era legato al suo associato da un sentimento profondo.  
Possibile che Mike non capisse? Harvey non era certo il tipo da esternare i suoi sentimenti – proprio lui che si faceva un vanto di non provare niente per nessuno, se non per se stesso – ma era chiaro a tutti ormai quanto la presenza di quel ragazzo nella sua vita lo avesse cambiato.  
E Mike lo ripagava in questo modo, deludendolo continuamente.  
“Dove sei finito?” sussurrò Donna, gettando un'occhiata intorno.  
Era vero che il giorno prima né lei né gli altri (Harvey in primis) si erano comportati in maniera carina con Mike, ma se quel giovane pensava che starsene a casa col muso fosse il sistema migliore per ottenere qualcosa dal suo capo, allora non lo conosceva per niente. Harvey voleva spronarlo a tirare fuori i denti e a combattere perché lui odiava chi si lasciava andare al vittimismo.  
Mike andava a letto con Harvey ormai da qualche mese, eppure non era riuscito a comprenderlo. Ed ormai era troppo tardi: Donna sapeva che più passava il tempo e più i due uomini si allontanavano l'uno dall'altro, irrimediabilmente.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Quella voce improvvisa fece sobbalzare Donna per la sorpresa. Alzò lo sguardo sul poliziotto che stava davanti al suo cubicolo e arrossì leggermente, leggendo nello sguardo dell'uomo il piacere di averla colta sovrappensiero.  
“Desidera?” chiese la segretaria, tentando di ricomporsi.  
“Vorrei parlare col signor Harvey Specter. Ci ha indirizzato a lui la ragazza all'ingresso.”  
Donna lanciò un'occhiata alla vetrata dell'ufficio mentre con una mano abbassava il volume dell'interfono per evitare che il poliziotto sentisse quella conversazione privata. Harvey e Louis erano impegnati in quello che sembrava un vero e proprio litigio, visto il colorito rosso che tingeva le loro facce. Jessica, invece, sedeva sul divano, ma il suo sguardo non era per niente rilassato.  
“È impegnato al momento. Si tratta di qualcosa di urgente?”  
Il poliziotto storse la bocca, probabilmente infastidito da quella mancanza di rispetto per il suo ruolo: era un tutore dell'ordine, con tanto di divisa e distintivo, come poteva non essere urgente quello che aveva da dire?  
Donna si godette quella piccola vittoria, almeno fino a quando l'uomo non parlò. “Si tratta dell'associato del signor Specter, il signor Mike Ross. Immagino che lo conosca.”  
La segretaria sentì il cuore cominciare a battere sempre più velocemente. “Cosa ha fatto?” chiese piano, pensando che il ragazzo avesse fatto qualche altra cazzata, come riprendere a fumare spinelli o a spacciare droga.  
Il poliziotto sospirò e fissò dritto negli occhi la donna. “C'è stata una rapina ieri sera, in un discount a qualche chilometro da qui. Il signor Mike Ross è stato ferito da un proiettile alla testa.”  
Donna cominciò ad annaspare in cerca del fiato per parlare, per rivolgere all'uomo la domanda che la stava per soffocare. “È...”  
Il poliziotto intuì e scosse la testa. “No, è vivo... ma è in coma e i medici non sanno dire se e quando si risveglierà.”

_“Dove mi trovo?” chiese Mike, aprendo gli occhi e sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per abituarsi a quella luce abbagliante che circondava tutto quanto. Era in una specie di stanza bianca, di un bianco talmente pulito che sembrava irreale. Anche lui era vestito di bianco e perfino la persona che era nella stanza con lui, seduta su una sedia poco distante dal letto dove Mike era sdraiato.  
“Uff, come siete noiosi!” sbuffò quell'uomo biondo che lo fissava con un sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra. “Dite sempre la stessa cosa quando vi svegliate. Dove mi trovo? Patetici!”  
Mike si tirò su e fissò l'estraneo per qualche secondo, cercando di mettere a fuoco gli ultimi eventi prima che il mondo piombasse nelle tenebre.  
Istintivamente si portò una mano alla tempia, là dove sapeva che il rapinatore aveva sparato, ma trovò che era tutto a posto: niente bende, niente cerotti né cicatrici. Solo la solita pelle liscia.  
“Sono morto?” chiese con una certa apprensione.  
“Vedo che segui tutto il rituale. Dove mi trovo? Sono morto? Questo è il paradiso?” L'uomo si stiracchiò sulla sedia e si guardò intorno, come se vedesse quello che lo circondava per la prima volta. “L'ultima volta che ci sono stato era molto più allegro di qui, fidati.”  
“Quindi... tu sei un angelo...”  
L'uomo annuì. “Devo ammettere che ci sei arrivato prima degli altri. Di solito la gente mi chiama Dio e – che dire – ne sono lusingato, certo, ma il mio nuovo capo non è molto d'accordo su questi... fraintendimenti, se vogliamo dire così.” Mike lo guardava con occhi vacui, cercando di immagazzinare più informazioni possibili e alla fine lo sconosciuto si decise a parlare chiaro. “Forse è meglio se mi presento. Io sono Balthazar e sì, sono un angelo. Il mio compito è quello di farti riflettere sulla tua vita prima di farti decidere se vivere o morire. Oh, non è sempre stato il mio lavoro, prima mi occupavo di...” Balthazar si leccò le labbra alla ricerca delle parole giuste. “Di... libera compravendita di oggetti. Ma il mio nuovo capo ha deciso di darmi questa promozione. Non che io la volessi, si intende, però sempre meglio questo di essere incenerito come altri fratelli.”  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi!” esclamò Mike, mettendo le mani avanti per fermare quel fiume di parole. “Rallenta! Sono stato ferito alla testa poco fa e, se permetti, sono ancora un po' intontito.”  
Stavolta Balthazar rise di cuore. “Mi piaci, ragazzino. Di solito gli altri si mettono a piangere, a pregare o a fare domande sceme tipo: 'Marilyn Monroe è qui?'”  
“Non chiamarmi ragazzino” rispose Mike con un sospiro.  
La risata dell'angelo si spense in un attimo. “Ok, veniamo alle cose pratiche. Michael James Ross, vero?” Balthazar schioccò le dita e dal nulla apparve una cartellina gialla, uguale a quelle che che il giovane vedeva passare ogni giorno per l'ufficio. Sulla copertina c'era scritto il suo nome, con una calligrafia elegante e antica. L'angelo la prese in mano e cominciò a sfogliarla, mugolando ogni tanto come se avesse trovato qualcosa di interessante. “Mh, non sei poi così malaccio come caso. Certo, non originale come quello schizofrenico di Bombay dell'altro giorno, ma rientri nella categoria dei personaggi affascinanti. Avrò molto da lavorare con te” disse, alzando lo sguardo su Mike che si sentì rabbrividire.  
“Ma... cosa sta succedendo? Puoi dirmelo... per favore?” chiese titubante.  
“È molto semplice” rispose Balthazar, schioccando di nuovo le dita. Tutto intorno a Mike cambiò, ad una velocità tale da lasciarlo stordito. La stanza adesso era colorata, quasi quanto quella di un locale a luci rosse – e in effetti ci assomigliava molto, a parte il fatto che non c'erano spogliarelliste né clienti urlanti e sbavanti – e l'angelo era vestito in jeans neri e maglietta grigia, con sopra un lungo cappotto di pelle nera. Stivali altrettanto neri completavano il tutto. Mike abbassò lo sguardo e notò che anche lui era 'cambiato': adesso indossava i suoi vestiti preferiti, quelli con i quali si sentiva più a suo agio: maglietta blu, jeans sfilacciati, scarpe da ginnastica e giubbotto. “Ho pensato che così ti saresti sentito più libero” disse Balthazar con un sorriso. “Sai, il mio nuovo capo ritiene che il bianco asettico sia più indicato per simulare il Limbo, ma sicuramente non induce le persone a parlare di se stesse. Sembra di stare nella sala d'attesa di un dottore!”  
Mike ridacchiò e sentì che pian piano si stava sciogliendo. “Allora, adesso puoi parlare?”  
Balthazar annuì. “Come ti dicevo, il mio compito... Oh, ma è meglio partire dall'inizio. Ieri sera sei andato a comprare del gelato e, sfortuna delle sfortune, ti sei imbattuto in una bella rapina. Ti sei fatto prendere dal panico e, inconsciamente, hai tentato di allontanarti. Figurati, lo avrei fatto anche io, mica sono un eroe! Solo che il rapinatore ti ha sparato ed eccoti qua!”  
“Quindi... sono morto?” chiese Mike nuovamente. Era strano, ma non provava dolore a quel pensiero. Era tutto così strano... e poi ricordava ancora tutto quello che era successo prima della sparatoria e in fondo si sentiva liberato da un peso. 'Almeno adesso si sentiranno un po' in colpa!' pensò.  
Balthazar scosse la testa. “Mickey, non si pensano certe cose. Non è bello lasciare le persone in questo modo, per quanto bastarde possano essere.”  
Mike arrossì violentemente. “Ma... tu...”  
“Sono un angelo, no?” Balthazar ridacchiò. “Comunque non sei morto. Il proiettile ti ha colpito di striscio, ma il trauma ha avuto delle ripercussioni sul tuo sistema nervoso. Sei entrato in coma, i dottori possono solo tenerti in vita finché tu non deciderai cosa fare.”  
“Vuoi dire che...”  
“No, non voglio dire che tutte le persone in coma restano così solo perché non vogliono vivere” continuò Balthazar che leggeva Mike come un libro aperto. “Ci sono casi e casi. Il mio nuovo capo chiama quelli come te 'recuperabili': siete cioè delle persone cui viene offerta una seconda chance, un modo per correggere i propri errori. Tu, come molti altri prima e dopo di te, hai dei problemi nella vita e ti viene data la possibilità di risolverli. Diciamo che sono un po' come l'angelo di quel film con James Stewart.”  
“Io credevo più come I fantasmi del Canto di Natale.”  
Balthazar sbuffò. “Nominami ancora Dickens e ti mando all'inferno a calci in culo.”  
“Ok. Quindi... da dove cominciamo?”  
“Dall'inizio, no?” Balthazar si alzò in piedi e offrì la mano destra a Mike. “Andiamo a trovare i tuoi genitori.”_

La limousine scivolava silenziosa nel traffico di New York. Dentro la musica taceva e nessuno dei presenti parlava: Ray fingeva di stare attento alla strada, Donna fissava le mani incrociate in grembo, come se su esse ci fosse scritta la soluzione a tutta quella faccenda, e Harvey fissava fuori dal finestrino.  
Aveva risposto in fretta alle domande dei poliziotti, in fondo non aveva niente da dire a loro. Non sapeva perché Mike fosse andato in quel negozio, non credeva che qualcuno ce l'avesse con lui al punto da fargli un agguato, dipingendolo come una rapina. Era solo un caso, un fottutissimo caso di quello stronzo di un destino infame.  
Era il senso di colpa a parlare, quello che era caduto di schianto su tutto lo studio legale non appena la notizia si era diffusa per i corridoi. La paura che quello che ognuno di loro aveva detto a Mike il giorno prima fosse l'ultima cosa che il ragazzo avrebbe mai sentito. Ed erano soprattutto Harvey e Donna a subirne le conseguenze; almeno Ray aveva la possibilità di dire che l'ultimo ricordo che Mike aveva di lui era un sorriso e una parola gentile.  
“Harvey, mi sento così in colpa... povero ragazzo...” mormorò Donna, rompendo il silenzio.  
L'avvocato non rispose e si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che il rimorso scorresse nelle sue vene fino a possederlo completamente. Gli faceva male ed era così che voleva stare: voleva soffrire come stava soffrendo Mike. Se la sera prima non lo avesse cacciato, se lo avesse lasciato parlare, se lo avesse portato a casa e lo avesse stretto a sé, nel calore rilassante del letto... se avesse ragionato col cuore invece che con l'orgoglio, Mike adesso sarebbe stato lì con loro.  
Donna mise una mano sul braccio dell'uomo e lo strinse leggermente. “Ce la farà” mormorò con un filo di voce. E c'era nelle sue parole un punto interrogativo, come se non avesse il coraggio di fidarsi del tutto del suo istinto.  
Harvey di nuovo non disse niente e al suo posto rispose Ray, tentando di allentare la tensione. “Sono sicuro di sì. Mike è un ragazzo forte, sono certo che, quando arriveremo lì, avrà già aperto gli occhi.”  
Donna gli sorrise riconoscente, ma tutti e tre sapevano che erano solo frasi fatte per tirare su il morale. La segretaria ne aveva bisogno, Harvey no. Lui non voleva parole, lui voleva Mike, vivo e in salute.  
La limousine si fermò davanti all'ingresso dell'ospedale e Ray diede il tempo ai due passeggeri di scendere prima di andare a cercare un parcheggio. Quel giorno non se ne sarebbe andato, avrebbe fatto compagnia ai suoi amici in attesa che il ragazzo si svegliasse.  
Harvey camminò con passo deciso per il corridoio dell'ospedale, fino al banco delle informazioni. All'esterno nessuna delle sue emozioni traspariva. “Mike Ross, per favore” mormorò, mentre Donna si appoggiava a lui, con le gambe che le tremavano per l'ansia.  
L'infermiera controllò al computer, prima di riportare lo sguardo su di loro. “Siete parenti?”  
L'avvocato scosse la testa. “Mike non ha nessuno al mondo, a parte sua nonna che però è anziana e vive in una casa di cura. Io sono il suo capo, Harvey Specter, e lei è la mia segretaria.” Era pronto a dar battaglia se si fossero rifiutati di farglielo vedere, ma non ce ne fu bisogno.  
“Stanza 22, il dottore vi sta aspettando.”  
Ed era vero, un uomo stava in piedi davanti alla porta di Mike, come se fosse in attesa da una vita. Portava il camice e la divisa ospedaliera ed era identico all'angelo che stava conducendo il ragazzo nel suo viaggio dantesco.  
“Piacere, sono il dottor Balthazar. Balthy per gli amici” disse, stringendo la mano ai due e facendo l'occhiolino a Donna. Vedendo che non era aria – l'occhiata omicida della segretaria era abbastanza eloquente – tossicchiò e riprese una certa aria professionale. “Il signor Mike Ross è stato colpito alla testa. La pallottola non è penetrata nel cranio, per fortuna, ma l'emorragia ha mandato in blackout il sistema nervoso. Non a lungo, ma abbastanza per farlo cadere in coma. Noi abbiamo fatto il possibile, adesso sta a lui lottare per farcela.”  
Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, aprì la porta e fece ad entrambi cenno di entrare. Harvey però rimase fermo dov'era: il corpo di Mike steso sul letto, in mezzo a tutti quei tubi, sembrava ancora più delicato e giovane di sempre. Come quando dormiva nel suo letto e l'avvocato stava ore a guardarlo, con la pelle bianca illuminata dai primi raggi del sole.  
“Harvey...” mormorò Donna, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo dentro la stanza, come un bambino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'alternanza tra la realtà e il mondo parallelo sarà indicata da due stili diversi (normale e corsivo)

_Mike se ne stava fermo al centro di quella stanza da bambini. Era colorata tutta di blu, in varie sfumature che andavano dall'azzurro più chiaro al blu scuro. Vicino a lui, seduto sul pavimento, se ne stava un bambino di otto anni, con i capelli biondi spettinati e gli occhi azzurro cielo. Stava leggendo un libro e non prestava la minima attenzione ai due uomini presenti.  
“Non può vederci” mormorò Balthazar, osservando quel piccoletto, immerso nella lettura. Teneva la fronte aggrottata e dalle labbra si poteva veder spuntare la punta della lingua. “Eri veramente un bimbo studioso!” constatò, spostando lo sguardo sulla versione adulta del bambino.  
Mike non riusciva a parlare, le parole gli si erano fermate in gola. In lontananza, come da un altro mondo, provenivano le voci dei suoi genitori: stavano urlando al piano di sotto, un altro dei loro litigi.  
“Non mi sembrano proprio la coppietta felice” constatò l'angelo, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.  
Finalmente Mike si riebbe, quel tanto che bastava per trovare le parole. “No, non lo erano. Ma a me piaceva ricordarli così, felici e innamorati. Mi piaceva pensare che, se fossero vissuti abbastanza, avrebbero appianato i loro problemi.”  
“E quali erano i problemi?”  
Mike sospirò e si sedette sul pavimento, tentato di accarezzare i capelli della sua versione piccola. “Tanti... i soldi, il lavoro, i presunti tradimenti del mio papà... e io, naturalmente.”  
“Tu?” Balthazar non finse neanche stupore. Lui la storia la sapeva tutta, ma doveva essere Mike a parlare, altrimenti quel viaggio non sarebbe servito a niente.  
“Sì... il mio papà non era molto fiero di me, per usare un eufemismo.”  
“Lo avevi deluso?”  
Mike annuì, con un altro sospiro che scosse i capelli del bambino che subito alzò lo sguardo perplesso. Tutto però era al suo posto e pochi secondi dopo era tornato a leggere.  
“Il mio papà aveva sempre desiderato un figlio maschio, uno con cui giocare a baseball o a football. Sai, lui era un campione ma aveva dovuto smettere per un brutto incidente che gli aveva rovinato un ginocchio. Così, quando nacqui, lui era al settimo cielo... almeno fino a quando non fu chiaro che non ero il figlio che si aspettava.”  
Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e andò a sedersi accanto a Balthazar. Rimase a lungo in silenzio, sfogliando uno dei libri sul comodino: era uno di quelli che la sua mamma gli leggeva sempre prima che lui si addormentasse, una raccolta di favole europee. Ricordava ancora la sua paura quando comparivano streghe o orchi che mangiavano i bambini.  
L'angelo non chiedeva, lui non aveva fretta e doveva dare i suoi tempi a Mike. Infatti, così come si era zittito, il ragazzo ricominciò a parlare. “Io sono sempre stato una frana nelle attività fisiche. Cado spesso sbucciandomi le ginocchia e i gomiti, non sono coordinato e le palle le prendo più facilmente con la faccia che con le mani. Mio padre ci provò per mesi a farmi diventare un piccolo campione, almeno fino a quando non mi ruppi così tante ossa da passare più tempo al pronto soccorso che in casa. L'unica cosa che mi interessava davvero era leggere. Mamma cercò di fargli capire che non tutti i maschi possono essere uguali e papà sembrò accettarlo... ma pian piano le cose andarono peggiorando tra loro, anche per colpa mia. Lui se ne stava spesso fuori casa e mamma pensava che avesse altre donne. A me ovviamente non diceva niente, ma io li sentivo litigare a volte e... insomma, mi ricordo tutto.” E si diede dei colpetti in testa per chiarire il concetto.  
Balthazar riportò lo sguardo sul bambino. “Per questo eri così concentrato... non volevi sentire.”  
“Autodifesa” rispose Mike, facendo spallucce. “E poi quei discorsi ormai li sapevo a memoria.”  
“Vuoi sapere se tuo padre tradiva davvero tua madre?”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, senza neanche pensarci. “E a che servirebbe adesso? Non posso certo andare a litigare con lui. No, il suo segreto è morto con lui e io preferisco pensare a loro come a due persone felici e innamorate.”  
Balthazar non disse altro per qualche minuto; l'unico suono nella stanza era quello delle pagine sfogliate, accompagnato dalle voci stridule e arrabbiate che provenivano dal piano di sotto.  
“Mancano ancora due anni...” sussurrò e Mike sussultò.  
“Sì... avevo dieci anni quando successe...” mormorò.  
“Andiamo.”  
Mike lo guardò allucinato. “No, non voglio rivivere quel momento. Ti prego.”  
“Devi affrontare i tuoi demoni, Mickey. Prima che loro ti facciano troppo male.”  
E il ragazzo dovette prendere la mano dell'angelo e stringerla forte mentre insieme a lui tornava a quel giorno di pioggia in cui la sua vita si spezzò._

Harvey non aveva mai visto Donna piangere. Almeno non sul serio. La sua segretaria usava l'arma delle lacrime finte per qualsiasi cosa, ma quelle che le scendevano sulle guance mentre stringeva la mano di Mike erano vere e, per questo, ben difficili da sopportare.  
“Piccolo, mi dispiace così tanto” singhiozzava, posando un bacio delicato sul palmo della mano del ragazzo.  
L'avvocato distolse lo sguardo e lo concentrò su Mike, addormentato in quel letto che sembrava così grande, tanto da inghiottirlo. Si tenne forte alle sbarre e prese un profondo respiro, studiando la pelle così bianca da apparire quasi traslucida.  
Quello non era il suo Mike.  
Il suo Mike aveva la pelle delicata, ma quando lo stringeva tra le braccia, quando affondava le dita nei suoi fianchi durante l'amplesso, diventava di un bel rosso acceso, così come la sua faccia che si imporporava per il piacere.  
Le labbra del ragazzo in coma erano secche e inesistenti.  
Il suo Mike invece aveva due labbra morbide e dolci che Harvey amava mordere e succhiare quando lo baciava. Aveva una bocca calda e una lingua vellutata quando accoglieva tra le sue labbra il suo sesso duro.  
Le mani del presunto Mike se ne stavano appoggiate sulla coperta, prive di ogni segno vitale.  
Le mani del suo Mike, invece, non stavano mai ferme, neanche quando il ragazzo dormiva. Quante volte Harvey si era svegliato col suo amante addosso, attaccato stretto a lui come un koala all'albero.  
No, quello non era il suo Mike.  
“Harvey?” La voce di Donna lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. “Vieni a sederti qui, accanto a lui” mormorò, facendo per alzarsi.  
Harvey scosse la testa e la respinse indietro delicatamente. “No, resta. Io devo tornare in ufficio. Ho... del lavoro da sbrigare.”  
Donna sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, sconvolta. “Ma, Harvey! Mike è in coma, come puoi lasciarlo solo?”  
“Non è solo, è con te. Io... non ce la faccio, devo fare in modo che sia tutto pronto per quando lui tornerà. Stai con lui, ok? E chiamami, se succede qualcosa.”  
La segretaria non riuscì a fermarlo, il suo capo era già fuori dalla porta e si avviava a grandi passi verso l'uscita, passando davanti ad un esterrefatto Ray.  
Loro non capivano, lui non poteva stare lì, accanto a quel ragazzo che non era Mike. Mike sarebbe tornato presto da lui, non lo avrebbe lasciato solo.  
“Scappa, signor Specter?” chiese una voce dietro di lui mentre Harvey si sbracciava per chiamare un taxi.  
L'avvocato si voltò e incontrò gli occhi chiari e attenti del dottor Balthazar. “Io non scappo. Mai.”  
“Davvero? E allora cosa sta facendo? Se ne va a lavorare, convinto che tutto si risolverà per il meglio?” Balthazar si avvicinò a lui, camminando con le mani nelle tasche del camice. “Oppure non è in grado di sopportare il suo senso di colpa? In effetti è una grande rottura di coglioni stare sempre ad ascoltare quella vocina che ti fa sentire una merda. D'altronde non è mica stata colpa sua se Mike si è preso una pallottola in testa, no?”  
Harvey socchiuse gli occhi e tentò di sorridere, malgrado dentro di lui si fosse scatenato l'inferno. “E lei cosa ne sa? Sa leggere nella mente?”  
“Mi diletto ogni tanto” rispose il dottore con un'alzata di spalle. “Nah, dia retta a me, sta facendo la cosa giusta. In fondo Mike Ross le ha solo scaldato il letto. Morto lui, ne potrà trovare un altro, magari più sveglio. Non stia a sentire quella voce che continua a dirle che Mike morirà senza sapere che lei lo ama come mai ha amato qualcuno nella sua vita. Morirà pensando che lei non voleva più vederlo e lo considerava... com'è che lo aveva chiamato? Inutile? Meno importante della sua carriera? Ripeto, si goda la vita. In fondo, chi muore giace e chi è vivo si dà pace, no?”  
Harvey era senza parole e stava per rispondere per le rime al dottore, quando il taxi annunciò la sua presenza con un colpo di clacson. Il tempo di distarsi e, quando riportò lo sguardo dove prima, Balthazar non c'era più.

_Mike lasciò che l'acqua lo bagnasse senza muovere un muscolo. Era fermo con Balthazar sul ciglio di quella strada male illuminata e aspettava.  
Sapeva quello che stava per accadere prima ancora che l'auto di suo padre apparisse sul fondo della strada. Dentro c'erano tutti e tre: i suoi genitori davanti e lui sul sedile dietro, che fingeva di dormire. Non voleva sentirli mentre da una banale discussione sulla strada sbagliata – suo padre si considerava troppo uomo per leggere le cartine stradali – avevano finito per litigare su di lui.  
La solita storia.  
“Mark, come puoi trattarlo così? È un ragazzo d'oro! Porta sempre degli ottimi voti, è il migliore della sua scuola e l'altro giorno ha vinto il primo premio al concorso di scienze!” esclamava sua madre, tentando di tenere la voce bassa per non svegliarlo.  
“Sì, è bravissimo! E intanto ieri è tornato a casa in lacrime perché due bambini gli avevano rubato i soldi per il pranzo!” rispose l'uomo, senza invece farsi tanti problemi. “Nicole, nostro figlio è uno sfigato, un perdente! Quando aprirai gli occhi? Non ha le palle per difendersi!”  
“Mark, ha solo dieci anni!”  
L'uomo scosse la testa, Mike lo ricordava come se fosse adesso. Non poteva vederlo, stava fuori, vicino al guardrail, ma quella scena gli sarebbe ripassata davanti agli occhi per tutti gli anni a venire.  
“Nicole, se ci dovesse succedere qualcosa... cosa ne sarà di lui?” chiese subito dopo, con un tono più mite, quasi dolente.  
La donna, stavolta, non si era arrabbiata. Sembrava anzi stupita che il marito avesse avuto un pensiero così profondo. “Cosa dici? Noi siamo giovani e lui è solo un bambino. Non pensiamo adesso a queste cose. Lui... lui muore dalla voglia di sapere che è importante per te. Che sei orgoglioso di lui. Perché tu lo sei, vero? Sei orgoglioso di lui?”  
Un silenzio pesante cadde nell'abitacolo, mentre l'auto continuava per la sua strada, a velocità troppo sostenuta per quel tempo. Il piccolo Mike tratteneva il respiro, raggomitolato sul sedile posteriore col viso rivolto verso di loro e gli occhi socchiusi. Aspettava quelle parole, le aveva aspettate così a lungo... e le avrebbe attese per il resto della sua vita.  
Perché quelle parole non arrivarono mai.  
Fu sua madre a rompere il silenzio. “MARK, ATTENTO!” strillò mentre una luce improvvisa illuminava l'auto. Mike ricordava il rumore dei freni sull'asfalto bagnato, lo schianto violento mentre la macchina si scontrava frontalmente con quel camion sbucato dal nulla, le urla dei suoi genitori prima che il bambino rotolasse tra i due sedili e perdesse conoscenza.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò prima che riprendesse i sensi. Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovava tra le braccia di uno sconosciuto che lo stava estraendo con attenzione dalle lamiere dell'auto.  
“Non guardare, piccolo...” mormorò con voce dolce.  
Troppo tardi. La prima cosa che Mike aveva visto era stato il corpo di sua madre, adagiato sulla barella. I capelli biondi come i suoi erano sporchi di rosso e gli occhi verdi erano fissi al cielo. Mike ricordava di aver pensato che, se non li chiudeva, rischiava di restare accecata dalla pioggia. Per fortuna qualcuno la coprì con una coperta prima di portarla via.  
Mike fu affidato ad una donna vestita di bianco che gli sorrise con dolcezza. “Tua nonna sta arrivando” mormorò.  
“Come fate a conoscere mia nonna?” chiese il bambino, fissando i suoi occhioni blu sulla sconosciuta. “Dove sono la mia mamma e il mio papà?”  
La donna sospirò e passò la mano tra i capelli umidi del piccolo. “Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene.”  
No, non sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapeva quello che era accaduto ai suoi genitori ma pensava che, se nessuno lo avesse detto ad alta voce, allora non sarebbe stato vero. Era un bambino, in fondo, non gli si poteva chiedere di accettare le tragedie senza farsi domande.  
Passò un'ora in attesa, osservando i poliziotti che si davano da fare per liberare la strada. Gli infermieri gli avevano medicato una piccola ferita alla testa e gli avevano dato un lecca lecca di quelli grandi: a lui non piaceva ma per far loro piacere ogni tanto gli dava qualche leccata. Gli avevano anche messo una coperta sulle spalle perché, dicevano, era in stato di shock. Mike non ne era così sicuro, ma non gli interessava più di tanto. Lui voleva solo andare a casa.  
Ricordava bene il camionista che gli si era avvicinato in lacrime, chiedendogli scusa per quello che aveva fatto. Mike non era riuscito a dirgli niente, non sapeva di chi fosse la colpa dell'incidente. Era rimasto immobile a guardarlo, stringendosi addosso la coperta, e aveva aspettato.  
Finalmente sua nonna era arrivata e lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, prima di prenderlo per mano e portarlo a casa. Il dottore le disse che il colpo alla testa non era grave, per fortuna, ma non poteva garantire sulla sua salute psichica. Mike aveva stretto la mano della nonna e l'aveva guardata negli occhi, i suoi stessi occhi blu cielo, come quelli del suo papà.  
“Andrà tutto bene, Mickey” aveva mormorato la donna.  
“Nonna... papà era orgoglioso di me?”  
La donna sussultò a quella domanda e mise su un sorriso forzato, sconvolta che il bambino parlasse già di suo padre al passato. “Certo, piccolo. Lui era orgoglioso di te, come tutti noi.”  
Il Mike del presente scosse la testa e sorrise amaramente. “Me lo ha ripetuto per anni” mormorò a Balthazar che se ne stava di fianco a lui, in silenzio. “Fino a che non ha ammesso che il mio papà non lo aveva mai detto. Non lo saprò mai e no, non voglio che tu mi riporti indietro nel tempo. Non voglio chiederlo a lui, preferisco ignorare piuttosto che soffrire per un no.” L'angelo si morse il labbro e annuì.  
“Adesso anche tu leggi nel pensiero” ironizzò, facendo sorridere sul serio Mike.  
Il bambino invece si bevve le parole della nonna con tutta la voglia di crederci.  
“Andiamo via” mormorò, stringendosi a lei.  
“Andiamo via” gli fece eco la sua versione adulta, voltandosi a guardare l'angelo. Balthazar annuì, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Da qui tutto è cominciato” sussurrò e Mike annuì.  
“Sì, questo è stato l'inizio di tutto. E so chi ci sta aspettando adesso” disse, chiudendo gli occhi. “Trevor.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'alternanza tra la realtà e il mondo parallelo sarà indicata da due stili diversi (normale e corsivo)

Donna era furiosa e incredula. Solo poco prima, allo studio, stava pensando a quanto Harvey fosse affezionato al ragazzo e ora si doveva scontrare con la dura realtà del suo abbandono.  
“Non ce la faccio” aveva detto prima di scappare in ufficio per lavorare – per lavorare! – e l'aveva lasciata lì, da sola. Se Mike si fosse svegliato, non avrebbe trovato il suo amante accanto a lui, ma un'amica; ben accetta, certo, però non altrettanto importante.  
Era in questo stato d'animo quando il dottor Balthazar entrò in camera per controllare la situazione del malato. “Mh, stazionario...” mormorò, guardando i monitor.  
“Ce la farà, vero?” chiese la donna, con voce tremante.  
“Non lo so, purtroppo” ammise il medico con un sospiro, prima di puntare i suoi occhi chiari in quelli della segretaria che li abbassò subito, sentendosi in imbarazzo. Non era da lei comportarsi così, lei era abituata a trattare gli uomini con ironia e superiorità. Ma quel dottore era così strano, così... affascinante.  
“Ce la deve fare...” mormorò, accarezzando la mano del ragazzo.  
“Lei gli vuole molto bene, vero?” Balthazar non aspettò neanche la risposta della donna e continuò. “Donna, so che lei è una bella persona e mi piace, davvero. E mi piace anche quello che sta facendo per Mike. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di qualcuno accanto e purtroppo Harvey non sembra essere all'altezza.”  
La segretaria guardò perplessa il dottore mentre parlava. Era sicura di non avergli detto il suo nome e comunque come poteva lui sapere tutte quelle cose?  
“Harvey... è una brava persona. Solo che non è capace...”  
“Di gestire i suoi sentimenti, lo so” la interruppe il medico. “Harvey Specter ha bisogno di se stesso e basta, o così almeno pensa lui. Spero solo che si accorga di star sbagliando...”  
“Ma lei come...”  
“Che ne dice di andarci a bere un caffè?”  
Donna sussultò, aspettandosi di tutto meno che quell'invito improvviso. “Mi piacerebbe, ma non posso lasciarlo da solo.”  
“Oh, non sarà da solo. Ho appena avvertito i suoi due amici, Trevor e Jenny, stanno arrivando.”  
“Ma lei... lei come ha fatto a...” La segretaria si guardò intorno, cercando qualche traccia di telecamere. Perché sicuramente doveva essere una candid camera, uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. O questo o l'uomo era un mago.  
“Sì, ogni tanto mi faccio chiamare Harry Potter, ma io sono mille volte migliore di quel ragazzino sfigato.”  
La bocca di Donna si spalancò ancora di più: non era da lei rimanere così sconvolta. “Io... non so come lei faccia a fare questo, ma in ogni caso la risposta è no. Non lascerò Mike da solo con Trevor, non dopo quello...”  
“Ognuno ha diritto ad una seconda possibilità, anche i vermi codardi come Trevor.” La voce di Balthazar era un basso brontolio che non aveva niente dell'umano, così diverso dalla voce suadente di poco prima. “Non sta a me o a lei decidere se qualcuno merita di essere salvato o no, quindi adesso andiamo a berci un caffè.”  
E per la prima volta nella sua vita, Donna non trovò niente da rispondere; si alzò e seguì il dottore fuori dalla stanza, proprio mentre Trevor e Jenny vi entravano. Non si lasciò però sfuggire l'occasione di dirne due al ragazzo. “Ti tengo d'occhio” gli sibilò nell'orecchio. “Se a Mike succede qualcosa, sarai tu il responsabile e pagherai per questa volta e per tutte le altre.”  
Trevor fece per dire qualcosa, ma quegli occhi accessi bruciavano come il fuoco e poté solo chinare la testa mentre Jenny lo tirava dentro la stanza.  
Malgrado tutto quello che era successo tra loro, l'incontro fu straziante. Trevor cadde di peso sulla sedia vicino a letto e prese una mano di Mike nella sua stringendola forte.  
“Mi dispiace...” mormorò, sentendo un nodo di pianto stringergli la gola. Ed era davvero dispiaciuto per tutto: per avergli mentito, per averlo usato, per averlo messo nei guai. Jenny accanto a lui non sapeva tutta la verità e lui non si sentiva ancora in grado di dirgliela. La ragazza non poteva sapere che i due erano molto più che amici ai tempi del college e che era stato Mike a interrompere la loro relazione quando Trevor si era messo con Jenny. Non voleva ferire la ragazza, della quale si stava innamorando, mentre l'amico avrebbe voluto continuare a scopare con lui. Al suo rifiuto, aveva cominciato a maltrattarlo, vendicandosi di quel muro che aveva messo tra di loro, e così le cose erano andate a puttane lentamente. Mike però non gli aveva mai negato la sua amicizia: quel ragazzo era troppo buono per il mondo.  
Con la paura nel cuore, Trevor temette di aver ragione: forse Dio, o chi per lui, lo avrebbe portato in cielo per tenerlo accanto a sé.

_In pochi minuti, Balthazar aveva fatto rivivere a Mike la sua amicizia con Trevor; adesso erano in piedi nel mezzo della loro stanza del college, ad osservare i due ragazzi sfinirsi di spinelli.  
“È cominciato tutto per colpa degli incubi” mormorò il Mike del presente con un sospiro. Balthazar, come al solito, non chiedeva nulla, limitandosi ad aspettare. Aveva l'eternità davanti, i minuti e le ore scorrevano in maniera diversa per un angelo. “Sono iniziati poco dopo la morte dei miei genitori e sono continuati nel corso degli anni, peggiorando in maniera lenta e inesorabile. Alla fine non sono più riuscito a sopportarli. Mia nonna mi aveva portato da alcuni psicologi, ma la loro unica cura erano delle pillole che non mi facevano alcun effetto. Dicevano che era colpa della mia memoria che non mi permetteva di dimenticare. Ma è davvero possibile dimenticare una cosa del genere?”  
Balthazar non rispose, sapeva che quella di Mike era una domanda retorica, e si limitò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, invitandolo a proseguire. I due ragazzi nella stanza intanto avevano cominciato a baciarsi, toccandosi attraverso i vestiti.  
Per una sorta di pudore – o forse di vergogna – Mike distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sul pavimento ingombro di cartacce e di vestiti sporchi. “Trevor era mio amico dai tempi della scuola. A mia nonna non piaceva, diceva che aveva una brutta influenza su di me ed aveva ragione, ma era anche l'unico che non mi prendesse in giro. L'unico che mi volesse bene per quello che ero.”  
“Per poterti sfruttare per il suo tornaconto” mormorò Balthazar.  
Quelle parole sussurrate risuonarono nella mente di Mike come il boato di una bomba. Era vero, Trevor non lo aveva mai davvero amato, ma lui aveva bisogno di quelle briciole di affetto che il ragazzo gli dava. O quello o sarebbe impazzito per la solitudine.  
“Sì...” rispose Mike. “Però all'epoca non volevo vedere... e poi la nostra amicizia divenne qualcosa di più...”  
“Mh, sì... lo sto notando...” mormorò malizioso Balthazar, non perdendosi neanche un momento dell'amplesso che stava coinvolgendo i due ragazzi.  
Mike alzò un sopracciglio e con un sorrisetto guardò l'angelo. “Mica ti starai eccitando, mh? Pensavo fossi etero... anzi, che gli angeli non avessero sesso.”  
“Io ce l'ho e sono anche ben dotato, caro il mio avvocato senza laurea!” esclamò Balthazar con tono piccato. “Se vuoi provare, sono sempre disponibile a dare dimostrazioni della mia superiorità angelica. E comunque un buco è un buco, basta che il possessore sia piacevole alla vista. Insomma, non vado certo con tutto quello che respira!”  
Malgrado tutto, Mike si trovò a ridere del suo accompagnatore così poco divino e così molto umano. Non degnò neanche di un'occhiata i due aggrovigliati sul letto: il sesso con Trevor era un argomento che non gli interessava più da quando l'amico si era fidanzato con Jenny. E da quando Harvey era entrato nella sua vita.  
Al pensiero del suo ex amante – perché Mike non dava molte speranze al loro rapporto – i suoi occhi si offuscarono di lacrime e, quando le asciugò via con un gesto stizzito del braccio, vide che lo scenario era cambiato di nuovo. Adesso il luogo gli era molto più familiare di quella stanza anonima: era il posto dove aveva passato gli ultimi mesi della sua vita.  
“Andiamo, l'avventura della Pearson Hardman ci aspetta” disse Balthazar prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo dentro il palazzo di vetro._

Harvey aveva passato l'ultima ora con lo sguardo fisso sul dossier posato sulla sua scrivania. Le parole però sembravano galleggiare sull'acqua perché più lui provava a farsele entrare in testa, più queste scivolavano via, portate dalla corrente. Alla fine, mentre il sole tramontava, l'avvocato si arrese e chiuse con uno scatto nervoso il fascicolo.  
Un colpo di tosse lo fece sobbalzare per la sorpresa e Harvey alzò lo sguardo, trovando sulla porta del suo ufficio l'ultima persona al mondo che voleva vedere.  
“Non ho voglia di starti ad ascoltare, Louis” mormorò l'avvocato, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a raccogliere i documenti.  
“Volevo solo sapere come stava Mike” rispose l'altro, quieto.  
“È in coma” si limitò a dire Harvey, in maniera meccanica, come se parlasse del tempo. Il senso di colpa, però, restava lì, dentro di lui, in attesa come un avvoltoio e in un attimo si trasformò in rabbia. “Dovrai tiranneggiare qualcun altro. Oh, ma tu già lo fai!”  
Louis non diede peso a quelle parole e si mosse nell'ufficio, dando un'occhiata alla collezione di dischi del suo rivale. “Mike mi piace” disse all'improvviso e il cuore di Harvey si strinse nella morsa della gelosia. Louis gli fece un sorrisetto, prima di continuare. “Oh, non come piace a te. Tranquillo, Harvey, io gioco per l'altra squadra. Però devo ammettere che ha molte qualità. In fondo mi è sempre dispiaciuto che fosse il tuo associato e non il mio.”  
“Hai uno strano modo per dimostrargli il tuo affetto” ironizzò Harvey, deciso più che mai a troncare quella conversazione prima che venisse toccato qualche altro tasto dolente.  
“Come tu hai uno strano modo per dimostrargli il tuo amore” lo rimbeccò Louis.  
Colpito e affondato. Harvey si fermò con le mani a mezz'aria, i fogli stretti tra le dita. “Non sono fatti tuoi...” sussurrò.  
“Vero” ammise Louis, posando uno degli lp del suo collega per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita. Si fermò sulla porta e si voltò a guardarlo. I loro occhi si incontrarono e, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, Harvey non lesse in quelli del rivale invidia o gelosia, ma tristezza e compassione. Come poteva un verme come Louis Litt provare compassione per Harvey Specter? Fantascienza! “Ricordati solo di stargli vicino, altrimenti rischierai di perderlo e, per quanto male lo abbia trattato ieri, mi dispiacerebbe vedere Mike soffrire d'amore per uno come te che non lo merita.”  
Fu una fortuna che Harvey tenesse molto alle sue palle da baseball, altrimenti Louis se ne sarebbe trovata una in piena faccia.  
Appena la sagoma di quel microbo fu fuori dal suo campo visivo, Harvey riprese a sistemare la sua scrivania, deciso a concedersi una serata al bar, prima di tornare a casa; si chiese se non era il caso di passare dall'ospedale, ma il pensiero del corpo inerte di Mike lo fece desistere subito. No, avrebbe chiamato Donna e le avrebbe chiesto se ci fossero novità, poi se ne sarebbe andato a dormire.  
Un altro colpo di tosse ed Harvey si voltò verso la porta, rosso in volto. “Per l'ultima volta, Louis... fatti i cazzi tuoi!” ruggì, trovandosi però di fronte l'espressione seria di Jessica. La rabbia lo lasciò in un attimo e Harvey chinò il capo come un bambino colpevole.  
“Mi fa piacere che tu e Louis abbiate messo da parte i vostri problemi in un momento come questo” ironizzò la donna, avvicinandosi alla scrivania. “Come va?” chiese con voce bassa.  
“Mike è in coma e i dottori non sanno dirci molto, ma...” cominciò a rispondere Harvey, ma Jessica lo zittì con un'alzata di sopracciglio.  
“So come sta Mike, ho appena sentito Donna. Mi dispiace molto, soprattutto alla luce di quello che è successo ieri” continuò la donna, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania. Harvey invece rimase immobile. “Mi ha chiamato Clinton Harris poco fa, si è scusato con me per come si è comportato, dichiarandosi colpevole... come se la giuria non lo avesse già fatto. Sono stata troppo dura con Mike: ha sbagliato, ma Harris ha fatto davvero quello che ha fatto, dovevamo aspettarci una sentenza del genere. Che gli serva da lezione: essere ricchi non vuol dire potersi permettere tutto.” Jessica si leccò le labbra dopo quella sparata, per dedicarsi a cose più importanti. “Voglio sapere come stai tu.”  
“Io?” Harvey alzò lo sguardo e, quando incontrò quello della donna, lo distolse subito. “Stanco e preoccupato, ma sono sicuro che...”  
“Stronzate” rispose la donna, col tono di chi non ammette repliche. “Harvey, so che ami quel ragazzo. E non lo so solo io: lo sanno anche Donna, Louis, gli altri soci anziani. Perfino Hardman lo sa, e tieni conto che quel vecchio rompipalle si fa vedere qui solo per gli auguri di Natale. Solo tu non lo vuoi accettare.”  
“Jess, non ho voglia di parlare di questo, non oggi” rispose Harvey con voce stanca. Non voleva arrabbiarsi con Jessica, sapeva che gli stava parlando così per il suo bene. L'avvocato però non era ancora pronto ad affrontare i suoi sentimenti, soprattutto adesso che rischiava di perdere Mike per sempre.  
Jessica sospirò e annuì, non forzando la mano. “Vai a casa, Harvey. Riposati, ne hai bisogno” mormorò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di andarsene.  
L'uomo la imitò poco dopo, avviandosi verso l'ascensore con passo lento. Stava per premere il pulsante della chiamata quando un altro colpo di tosse alle sue spalle lo fece sospirare.  
“Dovresti prendere qualcosa per la gola” mormorò, voltandosi. Ma non era Jessica e neanche Louis; davanti a lui c'era un ragazzo dai capelli biondi e dalle guance imporporate per la timidezza.  
“S-signor S-Specter... Io sono Harold, l'assistente del signor Litt...” sussurrò il ragazzo a voce talmente bassa che Harvey dovette avvicinarsi di qualche passo per sentirlo. “Io... volevo fare gli auguri a Mike. Gli può dire che lo sto aspettando? Quando si sveglia, ovvio...” Il rossore divenne ancora più acceso. “Lui è... mio amico...”  
Harvey socchiuse gli occhi, cercando nella sua memoria qualsiasi cosa sapesse su quel ragazzo; così si ricordò di una sera in cui Mike gli aveva dato buca per andare da Harold che si era appena mollato dalla ragazza. Gli aveva offerto una spalla su cui piangere perché Mike era così: c'era sempre per gli altri.  
L'avvocato sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi, ma si riprese in tempo per non scoppiare a piangere di fronte ad Harold. “Glielo dirò. Grazie, Harold” mormorò Harvey. Osservò il giovane avviarsi verso il suo cubicolo, ma all'ultimo istante lo richiamò indietro. “Se vuoi andare a trovarlo, lascerò il tuo nome alla caposala. Sono sicuro che gli farà piacere.”  
Il sorriso che si dipinse sulle labbra dell'associato gli fece bene al cuore. Mike glielo diceva sempre: “Fai del bene agli altri e ti sentirai meglio anche tu.”  
“Io sto già meglio, Dickens!” lo aveva canzonato Harvey rubandogli un bacio sulle labbra, non prima però di essersi preso dello Scrooge.  
Adesso capiva quello che intendeva. L'avvocato si appoggiò alla parete di metallo dell'ascensore e sospirò. “Torna da me, Mike. Ho bisogno di te.”


End file.
